Machine vibrations can occur in all types of rotating equipment, such as electric motors, fans, turbines, etc. The vibrations may be benign vibrations that are characteristic of regular operation of the machine. However, faulty machine conditions, such as unbalance, misalignment, bearing ware, looseness, and eccentric shafts, can cause more serious vibrations. Machinery vibrations can be measured by using a sensor such as an accelerometer to measure vibration waveforms. In conjunction with the accelerometers, vibration analyzers can be used to obtain frequency and amplitude information about the vibrations that are present.